koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Ma Su
Ma Su (onyomi: Ba Shoku) is an officer of Shu who served Liu Bei. His talents were admired by Zhuge Liang, but Liu Bei did not approve of Ma Su and warned that he not be highly praised. In modern times, he is considered the youngest of the Five Changs in the Ma family (the others including Ma Liang and his older brothers), individuals who shared the chang (常) in their names and were talented intellectuals. He is best known for losing the battle at Jie Ting and causing Zhuge Liang to cry tears of grief when he ordered Ma Su's execution. His height in Kessen II is 170 cm (5'7"). Roles in Games Ma Su participates as a lesser-officer in many battles in the Dynasty Warriors series. In Dynasty Warriors 5 at the battle of Yi Ling, Ma Su, along with Wang Ping, will appear as reinforcements under Zhuge Liang, after the Wu army has succeeded in their fire attack and Liu Bei has escaped through the stone sentinel maze and arrived safely in the main camp. However, his major role comes at Jie Ting, when he leads the Shu army against the Wei army lead by Sima Yi. Similar to what occurred historically, Ma Su sets up the main camp upon a hill without orders, allowing the Shu forces to be surrounded. The goal for the Shu army in the battle is to hold off the Wei forces and protect Ma Su until Zhuge Liang arrives with the main unit. The goal for Wei is to defeat him before the unit can arrive. In some scenarios, he will also appear at the Battle of Wu Zhang Plains. Should the player defeat him at Jie Ting beforehand in the fourth title, Sima Yi will mock him for his previous failure and cause his morale to drop greatly. Ma Su's historical downfall can be mitigated in one of the alternate routes of Dynasty Warriors 8. Instead of being executed for his grievous mistake, a repentant Ma Su is pardoned by Zhuge Liang at the behest of the other officers. He is given a chance to atone by helping spearhead the attack on Chencang with Xingcai, Guan Suo, and Zhang Bao. In Kessen II, Zhuge Liang introduces him to Liu Bei after their victory at Chi Bi. Though described as fresh talent, Ma Su is skittish and his voice cracks as he talks. He starts with below average stats but may become a good magician in higher levels. Voice Actors *Tony Oliver - Warriors Orochi 2 (English-uncredited) *Steve Staley - Dynasty Warriors 7~8 (English-uncredited) *Takehiko Watanabe - Kessen II (Japanese) *Ryōtarō Okiayu - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes *"It's important to adjust one's strategy. Zhuge Liang will understand." *"The battle isn't over yet! The warriors of Shu are not so easily beaten!" *"How will Shu be led now that Lord Liu Bei is dead? ...Zhuge Liang will have no time to rest. " *"Ma Su, I will decide what to do with you later. Right now, you must retreat." :"It wasn't supposed to be like this, my lord. If only the battle had gone the way I had planned!" :"Now is not the time to make excuses. Perhaps I was a fool for believing in you." ::~~Zhuge Liang and Ma Su; Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends Historical Information Romance of the Three Kingdoms Ma Su created the plan to capture Meng Huo seven times during the southern campaign. Gallery Ma Su (ROTK5).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms V portrait Ma Su (ROTK7).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms VII portrait Ma Su (ROTK9).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms IX portrait Ma Su (ROTK11).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait Masu-kessenII.jpg|Kessen II concept Ma Su (SSD).png|Sangokushi Sōsō Den portrait DT_Ma_Su.png|Dynasty Tactics portrait Category:Kessen Characters Category:Shu Non-Playable Characters